


Mistaken

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry, a sixth year, goes to school with the breathtaking Tom Riddle. But they not only go to school together but are fuck buddies. Harry, secretly in love with Tom, leaves Hogwarts and disappears while leaving a heart broken Tom behind. What will happen once Harry reemerges?





	1. Leaving My Soul Behind

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, don't own Harry Potter

Some call me a masochist, others call me insane, and one calls me by a name that is not my own after we have sex. And yes, I know that some would be disgruntled by that fact, but I’m fine with it. Okay, so that was a lie, but it does not even matter how I feel about it, it just matters that he does not find out. 

Tom Riddle and I have been friends with benefits for about a year now. The sex is steamy and hot but I still yearn for more. I know that I have no rights to be upset about it, as I did agree to the deed, but I just cannot keep going anymore. Now do not go thinking that I’m suicidal. I’m not. I’m just so empty and broken. 

Tonight is my last night with Tom and then I will be leaving Hogwarts. I have told all my friends what is actually going on and while they are slightly upset, they understand my reasoning and agree that my case is hopeless. Now all that is left is to tell Tom.

“Tom.”

“Harry,” he drawled back in pure Slytherin fashion while looking up from his book he was reading in the Room of Requirements.  He tried to read my face and I abruptly closed off my face; adopting a blank, almost bored face. This made him seemed worried and determined to find out what was wrong. 

“I just want you to know that you will not be able to contact me for the next couple days.”

“And the reason behind this is?”

I laughed bitterly inside.  _ Of course he would be worried that his access to ass no strings attached would be compromised.  _ “An old friend requested my presence and I’m afraid that I will be behind wards that will stop all communications.” I pray that he will not see through my lie.

“Well, have fun with your ‘ _ friend’ _ .”

I looked up to the ceiling, praying to any and all listening for strength because of course he would take that inappropriately. Oh how I wish that I could just confess but why waste my time on something that is pointless. After all it’s not my name that he has been groaning upon completion.

I turn away, with a heavy heart and tear filled eyes, not wanting to bring myself more pain and walked out of the room. But in doing so, I missed the longing look that Tom sent me and the way his mouth opened as if to say something to stop me; only to close his mouth and turn back to his book. 

* * *

An hour later, I walked beyond the wards that blanket Hogwarts; pockets filled with my trunks and goodbye gifts. I glanced back to gaze upon the majestic castle I called my home for the past six years. 

“Dobby.”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?!” The elf seemed to bounce up and down in excitement. 

“Could you deliver this to Tom Riddle?” I inquired after handing a sealed letter, that explained all I could handle him to know. The house elf took the letter and popped away with a crack. I stood still for a couple minutes, eyes filling with tears once again. Sighing, I collected my thoughts and apparated away, leaving a cloud of twirling dust behind. Not a moment later, Tom could be seen running across the grounds in order to stop me, letter clutched tightly in his hand.


	2. Running, Only to be Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's reaction at Harry leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, yada yada yada, I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue.

Tom P.O.V.

Huh. Weird. Harry never looks that nervous or scared. Except for the first time I took him. Smirking, I remembered all the times I reduced Harry to a babbling mess, begging me with watery eyes for me ease his torment. I thrust in slowly, as I could never refuse him.  He was my love, my amore as I sometimes call him in the throws of passion.  I could hardly call him that is English, as there was a high possibility in rejections. Besides he’s leaving me for some ‘old friend”, which obviously translates into his next conquest. Am I not enough? I know I cannot give him the life he deserves but why must he leave me for another? 

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a small pop and a letter appeared in front on my book. Recognizing my amore’s handwriting, I opened the letter. Slightly confused as to why Harry would write to me, I started reading.

* * *

Tom,

I do not have the strength to continue this any longer, nor do I have the strength to tell you this to your face.  I can no longer just keep on having sex with you. I have fallen in love and while I know that I have no chances with them I know you are in love with this amore person so please confess and be happy. I also have to tell you I lied to you. I did eat those chocolates that one time, I also can speak parseltongue, and I am not going to see some old friend. I left Hogwarts.  The person resides at Hogwarts and I can not go each day seeing them and being reminded of what I cannot have. I have taken all my newts early and my presence is no longer required. By the time you have read this I have left to start my next great adventure. Please don’t look for me as you will not find me.  

Forever,

Harry

* * *

At the end of reading this I grabbed the letter and started running to the main entrance. No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening. He cannot leave me! He’s all I got and what did he mean me being in love with another person! Doesn't anyone look up foreign languages these day! I mean that was obviously a different language! But that doesn't matter. I need Harry back. Finally reaching the main entrance, I started running through the grounds. Only to see Harry turn and disapparated with a loud pop. What am I going to do now, I thought as everything turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know this chapter is short and that I promised a longer one. I honestly was planning to reintroduce Harry in this chapter but I thought it would be better to get Tom's reaction even if it is short. I am already working on the next chapter and it should be out next Wed/Thurs. I was going to do a lot with this story but I posted the story in first person and looking back on it, I actually hated reading it. So I am going to shorten the story a lot and make it so that it ends in the next 2-3 chapters. My next story is going to posted next week as well and that is a one shot but will be rated T. I will be posting soon! Bye for now my readers.


	3. Returning to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter btw

~5 Years in the Future~

Waking up, I saw the same sight I've been seeing for the past five years. Light grey curtains moving softly from the breeze coming from the open French doors that led to the balcony. White walls, decorated with moving pictures from my travels, loved ones, and the one photo I am never strong enough to take down.

Rolling out of my cocoon of blankets and sheets, I silently padded over to the the picture housing Tom and I. Arms draped over shoulders, me stumbling about from laughter while Tom looked at me with a slight smile. A sad little smile decorated my face as I reached up to caress Tom’s face.

Turning away as my vision became watery, I trekked to the kitchen and started the kettle. Retrieving my favorite mug, I grabbed a tea bag and plopped it in. I then grabbed the bread and butter and plopped the bread into the toaster. Waiting for the pop that signaled that the toast was done I carefully grabbed the bread and started slathering butter on it. Moaning at taste of the warm, crunchy bread that was dripping with salty, wonderful butter, I distractedly wondered what to do today.

I don't have any lessons to teach today I thought as I drummed my fingers lightly on the top of my cement counter tops. Hearing a meow coming from below I absentmindedly walked around the island to the cat food container and the scooped some food to the cat bowl that was conveniently placed next to each other. That being done I stroked the cat’s white fur back which promptly arched into my hand.

Groaning, I stood back up and went to pick up the mail. Junk, junk, ju-ooooh they have a discount on bread today, and ….is that a Hogwarts letter??? Shaking my head and blinking my eyes, I looked once again and sure enough it was a Hogwarts letter. Excited, I rushed to my office to get my letter opener and slashed open the letter.

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am writing to inform you that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is open and your credentials exceed our expectations for this position. Please owl back if you wish to accept our offer.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Conf. of Wizards

* * *

The letter was identical to the ones I had received during my travels abroad and my teachings after the earning my DADA mastery under the prestiged Alex Henderson. Worrying my bottom lip, I debated one again whether or not I should stop being a private tutor to my students. Should I really leave my little paradise in the Caribbean or return to Britain? Well….I guess it would be nice to see my friends once more but what if I ran into Tom? Plus there's the whole Dark Lord business happening. I suppose I would be safe at Hogwarts from the Dark Lord. Well I guess it's decided! Grabbing a blank piece of parchment and a self-inking quill I quickly penned my acceptance. Looking around the not exactly tidy house I wondered where I should start packing first.

~a week earlier~

The house was packed and my belongings were sent to storage at Gringotts. I looked around at the house that had seen me through a major part of my life. Walking through the house to make sure nothing would be left behind, I grabbed the cat carrier and coaxed my cat , Marv, in. I then walked outside and saw the goblin realtor who lead me through the selling process. Without a word the goblin handed me a clipboard to sign off on last minute transactions and the papers that stated the new balance. It honestly didn't change too much as I made a hearty sum from being a private tutor to rich heirs of prominent families all over the world. Good thing I didn't care too much about money or I would never consider Hogwarts as the paycheck is nonexistent. Coming out of my thoughts I cleared my mind, pictured Hogwarts in my mind, and apparated.

Popping into existence right outside the wards I checked to make sure Marv and I were all in one piece. Once our limbs were accounted for I started walking towards the main entrance. The place looked deserted as it was summer but memories of the past seemed to come to life as I walked through the cobblestone courtyard. I caught the interest of several of the portraits which started whispering at the sight of the reemerged Harry Potter. One portrait in particular seemed especially surprised and walked out from his portrait to inform someone of this knowledge.

Finally reaching the gargoyle that protected the staircase to the Headmaster's office he stated his purpose. “I am here to discuss my position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, please grant me access.” At this the gargoyle started twirling with a groan and stairs began to emerge with a loud rumble. Walking up the stairs I knocked on the large wood dirt and upon hearing a voice saying come in, I walked in.

Looking around the the room I was overwhelmed at the Gryffindor colors that seemed to dominate the room. Trinkets and books covered the room in disarray. Glancing at the man sitting on the chair-move like thrown my mind provided- and I grimaced at that damned twinkle in his eye. Maybe it would've been best to stay in the Caribbean.

Dumbledore got straight to talking. “Harry, my boy! It is wonderful to see you again!”

“The feeling is mutual,” I said, lying through my teeth.

“As you have accepted the job offer I have hope that you will settle in quickly. Since it is still about a month and a half till school restarts there is the matter of your class outline and rooms to go over.”

“Yes, I already have all the years’ classes outlined as I started once I got your letter.”  
“Well that seems to make this much easier, let us see what you have planned.”

Handing over the outlines I had written for my classes from my pocket I felt proud over the work I put into them. That proudness quickly diminished though as I watched Dumbledore’s face fall from as he looked over the curriculum.

“I'm afraid I can't have you going over such dark spells to my students Harry, my boy. I'm sure you understand.”

My brows wrinkled slightly in confusion,”I'm afraid I don't understand to which you are pertaining to sir.-”

“Please my boy, call me Albus,” he interrupted.

Lips tightening in annoyance, I continued on despite the interruption. “Very well then Albus, I fail to recognize why I should not teach what I, myself was taught in Hogwarts and what I've been teaching to my students. These things must be taught if the students are to pass their NEWTS and OWLS. How are they to know how to properly defend such spells if they themselves do not know such spells? Plus if one really wanted to know such ‘dark spells’ then they would learn it regardless. So why not just teach it in a controlled environment? Also some of the light spells, such as Aguamenti, could kill someone just as well as the killing curse. Dark spells are just a term created by light wizards who could not perform such spells thus labeling it as dark and taboo.”

Albus seemed shocked at my outburst and then tightened his face in displeasure as he was forced to agree with me as he didn’t have enough time to find another professor. “Very well then you may cover such material in class.” snapping his fingers, he summoned a House Elf.

“Trondi be here to help Master Dumbledore.”

“Trondi, please escort Harry here to his rooms.”

“Trondi be doing that. Follow me Master Harry Potter.”

“Oh and before I forget, my boy, we do have a Dark Lord among us. It might be in your best interest to stay in Hogwarts and not wander.”

* * *

Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle sat in his study doing paperwork. One would think that being a Dark Lord exempts you from doing paper work but no such luck. He sighed and dragged a hand through his silk like hair. It has been a long five years and he missed his love every single day. Getting out of his chair he walked across the room, passing heavy wood furniture to grab a book from the many that spanned the wall. Grabbing it he headed back to his desk only to hear a voice calling his name. He looked at the portrait that he had for his portrait spies at Hogwarts. The man in the portrait shivered slightly at the red crimson eyes of the beautiful man in front of him.

“Harry Potter is at Hogwarts.” The portrait smirked on the inside at the shocked look on Tom’s face. Tom shook his head to be released from the shock.

“Inform me at once when he leaves Hogwarts.”

Nodding, the portrait left. “Hmmmm looks like I will be visiting you soon my love. You shall not escape from me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late! I was in hell with mid terms for the lat two weeks and now I have the flu and I can barely form coherent sentence let alone type and edit a chapter so if this chapter is a little weird then I blame the flu wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok so this is my first fic and I have no beta so while criticism is welcome please be gentle. I am sorry for such a short chapter and I promise that the next will be longer! I do plan to update consistently but as I just started college that may get a little screwed up.


End file.
